Around the Christmas Tree
by JTTFanForever
Summary: It's Christmas time and everyone is celebrating . . . well almost everyone. When one doesn't feel in the mood another CSI follows to see what is going on. It's not exactly Jingle Bells going on but maybe just maybe everyone can be around the Christmas Tree this year.


**Around the Christmas Tree**

_A CSI fan-fic of a one-shot where everyone at the lab is celebrating Christmas but one doesn't feel in the mood. Is there anything that will change their minds?  
_

* * *

In Nevada Christmas is different but still the same in many ways. People were celebrating, people were smiling, people were having a good time and they were with the people they love. There were lights everywhere you went.

Everyone in the lab was smiling except for Greg Sanders as he looked at his co-workers. There he saw a young beautiful woman, Morgan Brody a girl he really likes and has a crush on. He never understood why he was instantly smitten with her.

"Hey you seem out of it." said Morgan coming over and sat across him "Come and be with us."

"I'm sorry I just want to be alone for a little while." said Greg

"Why? It's almost Christmas. It's the most amazing and magical time of the year." said Morgan to him

"I'm sorry." said Greg as he got up from where he was sitting

"You're being a Scrooge, Greg." said Morgan getting up as he was walking away

"What's wrong with Greg he loves Christmas?" said Nick coming over

"Honestly I don't know." said Morgan right there

She doesn't understand what was going on. Greg's always so cheery and loved the holiday season. But this year seemed to be different. She looked at Finn, David Phillips, David Hodges, Henry Andrews, DB Russell, Sara Sidle, Captain Jim Brass and Al Robbins. They were all smiling and talking to each other enjoying each other's company as time went by. But Morgan didn't want to see or talk to them it was Greg who was on her mind.

Greg got out of the building and Morgan decided to follow him from behind and saw him go behind a building. She continued to follow him and once he got to a building. She went in it and once she entered she saw a winter wonderland all around.

"Whoa!" said Morgan looking all around it looked like a Christmas card or pictures from somewhere up north like Minnesota

"What are you doing here Morgan?" asked Greg as he came out from a room and went over to her

"I was following you. I was just wondering what was going on and why you didn't want to celebrate." said Morgan

"Just wanted to come here, I come here quite often to think and it's just amazing how it looks." replied Greg

"It's beautiful." muttered Morgan

"I'm sorry about my attitude over at the lab I just wanted to come here real badly but I didn't want to be mean." said Greg

"I understand." replied Morgan

She looked at him right there and around the place. So why was she looking at him? Christmas was important to both of them. They always enjoyed it as they had their own traditions that they do. Morgan kind of does some celebrating with her parents her father on one day and then her mother and step father on another day. It was a great way for her to be with both parents and still have a great Christmas break away from the lab.

So why did she have the need to follow Greg to this place? Was it because of the feelings she got for him last year? Or was it simply because she has known him for so long? There could be one reason let alone multiple reasons to why she was even there. Maybe she couldn't get enough of him.

Greg looked at her in shock that she followed him here. How she found his secret hideout of the last three weeks? He couldn't believe it but at least someone knows what he's been doing when he left the crime lab to cool down. It was a great place to do it anyway.

They ended up walking all around it as it looked like it could either be a set for a television show, a movie or just a place someone uses for their job. Whatever it was it was clearly amazing all around. The perfect white snow, the Christmas lights, the Christmas tree decorated all around with the ornaments and the tinsel, the pictures and hangings and then there were all the figurines all around the place. But what made it amazing was the cinnamon smell that was wafting the air.

They then stopped at an area where it looked like it was the inside of a house. They looked all around as it looked just as amazing as the other area. This is where the Christmas tree was from the window, the figurines especially ones of the Christ the Lord and all the pictures. They could still smell the cinnamon from over there. Morgan looked up and smiled as she looked down.

"What?" said Greg wondering what was going on

"Mistletoe." answered Morgan

He looked up and saw himself under the mistletoe with Morgan right there in a little state of shock. Morgan shrugged her shoulders as she and Greg went in and shared a kiss. Morgan put her hands to Greg's shoulders as Greg scrunched up her hair from the back. They kept at the kiss right there until finally the broke apart. They looked at each other right there until finally they kissed once again really quickly.

Morgan looked into his brown eyes right there not believing it that she kissed her co-worker Greg. Well she kissed him because they were under the mistletoe. But it was just a kiss for her, for now.

"We should go back." said Greg

"Yeah come on we should go back before everyone starts wondering where we are." said Morgan

They left the building together walking the streets back to the crime lab and police station. They entered and saw everyone together confined to a room that was built up to be in the Christmas spirit. Everyone was laughing and having a great time as DB Russell came over to them.

"There you guys are. Where did you go?" asked Russell to them

"Not far. We talked about Christmas plans." said Morgan wanting to avoid conversation of Greg's hideout and of the kiss

"On what we were both doing. Looks like Morgan's going to have a lot of fun." said Greg

"Why thanks. It looks like Greg's going to have a _festive_ of a time." replied Morgan

They went over to a table where there some foods of mostly snacks and went on and talked to everyone. It was finally time to mingle, have fun and see what other people were going to be doing over the holidays. Morgan ended up listening and talking to Finn and Sara while Greg was with Henry and Nick talking. Everyone was in the holiday spirit.


End file.
